User talk:Bloody18
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Autumnrose page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SnapeFan1 (Talk) 16:58, July 5, 2011 Hey! Of corse you can join(: Just fill out this for your cat... Clan: Rank: Gender: Pelt: Eyes: Physical Description: Other: Thanks! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Those are really nice cats, but there is a problem.... The cats need to be a part of a clan on this wikia.... also it would be best to start out with one cat and then get more... Srry! I don't mean to rain on your parade! but we do have rules here. Message me back when you have your cat decided.....(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose K! Thanks(: Ummm... do you mind being in WinterClan? We don't have a lot of cats in that clan.. oh and you may now make your page! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose 01:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) It's where you tell us about your cat! Here are some examples .... Poppyleaf, Agateblaze, Phoenixstar, Pepperblaze! AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose hahaha srry but i have no idea! Hahaha you can ask Rainwillow or Rainlegs Sure! Of corse take all the time you need! (: Bye talk to ya tomorrow! AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Cool. Nice to meet ya. :) -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Death Note! 21:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! U On??? (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ohhhh... Haha nothings wrong i was just wondering if you were on! Haaha... anyways what's up? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Cool I'm just getting new people to join....(; AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ya sure.. but meh not very good at stories... hehe AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha ok.... Meh will try....(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Your welcome(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Haha it's fine.. I don't even know how to do it! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose I GOT A NEW SIG (KINDA) AuTuMnRoSeI lied to you by telling the truth, Savvy?? I changed it again(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Ohhh.. Hahaha I'll change the color(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Changed it! (: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Uggg.. Idk? Haha ya wanna roleplay???? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Oh srry about the pic i'll get one of the admins to fix it, but what clan are you a part of again?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Ok then scroll to the bottem of winterclan and edit the roleplay section and type whetever you want your cat to say then sigh your sig, and wait for others to reply.. i'll show ya Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Ok now you just roleplay under where i did it! (: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS hehehe, ok! (: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS What kind of templates? -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Death Note! 02:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Could you give me a link to the template you're talking about? I totally don't remember that particular template.-DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Death Note! 04:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Catagories Heya, Bloodstar. I would like you to know that you can't keep all of your cats in catagories together, such as 'Bloody's Charies'. If you can delete that catagory off of your cat's pages, that would be great. :) Rainlegs 04:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Friends I just saw your comment on Rosey's blog. (Fail :P) I think our Wikis can be friends! Rowanflight Category:Signature 23:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Category:Clans There is a list of Clans, and here's the MediaWiki page to edit the bubble: here You can change the word sysop with bureaucrat, chat-moderator and founder! Rowanflight Category:Signature 16:28, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Sure! They might be on the adoption page. Rowanflight Category:Signature 21:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ah, sorry. I'm not that into Pokemon. Rainy and Leafy are though. o3o Rowanflight Category:Signature 02:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll look into it. ;) Rowanflight Category:Signature 02:16, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I actually love pokemon =) I collect the cards a lot =) Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 02:22, July 9, 2012 (UTC) 'Course. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 02:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh, sure I love Pokemon! =P 02:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks =3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 02:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I think I got that, sure owo I'll be as active as I possibly can~ 02:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well, umm... I guess it's okay.... Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 19:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Naw, it's um... okay, I guess. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 19:31, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I do it's just that right now I am tired, I hurt, and I am sorta busy with my roomand all. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 20:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hmm, the page should have a description, and in that, a gender. Rowanflight Category:Signature 20:39, July 9, 2012 (UTC) If you remember the page, can you add the gender? 20:44, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Rowanflight Category:Signature Eh, I think I'll keep 'em the way they are. Rowanflight Category:Signature 20:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) no, I'm hurting from walking a lot in the past 3 days (a race from around 9 am to midnight), going to many stores yesterday, and many stores today for my birhtday. And we are going to be redesigning my room and it's a little messy and all. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 21:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, race as in Nascar. With drivers and big crashes and all. We walked around the track a couple times and then went to the Volushia Mall because it was hot *dies* lol, poor Jr., finished 15th while being in the top ten for most of the race.... Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 21:31, July 9, 2012 (UTC) We had tickets for the race and I really wanted to be there to see Train perform there and many other cool things. I also went to books a million and got some hunger games stuff and all. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 21:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 21:41, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Umm... a lot? You can check out the main pages for the clans and you'll see how rps who. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 23:17, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 23:31, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much, you? Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 23:48, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 23:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) LoZ? Please explain, I don't like calling names by abbreviation. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh! And a bit =) Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I really don't play games often, really... Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Umm... ask the Leggu who remembers all dates x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Osorry, I thought I already did *fail* D8 And sure I would owo 22:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay x3 22:04, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Maybe =) I'll go check it out now. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 20:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) okay =) Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 21:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure =) Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 21:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) sure Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 21:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Other Wiki Sure! :) Rowanflight Category:Signature 00:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sowwy >< Sorry, I can't go on the Ilovewriting wiki anymore because it won't load for me, it wouldn't load for the past couple of days (I think...) and because I dn't think I have any time to go on there, I already have a wiki to look after and keep active, and I gotta stay active on this wiki too... (I only get on about... 3 or 4 days a week? 5 if I'm lucky?) Anyways, sorry again ono 16:28, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nah, I don't think I'm gonna join. owo Rowanflight Category:Signature 01:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mentoring Is it okay if Swiftfoot is Nightpaw's mentor? I just think that he might be a better mentor for Nightpaw. Snow! I'M A CHAT MOD!!!!! 23:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I already asked her, and she said it's fine, but she told me to ask you first. Snow! I'M A CHAT MOD!!!!! 02:01, July 15, 2012 (UTC) RE Crystal recommended this wiki to me so I joined What a sunny day! ...actually, it's pouring. 20:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Clovershine: I just made her. What a sunny day! ...actually, it's pouring. 21:12, July 15, 2012 (UTC) SummerClan :D What a sunny day! ...actually, it's pouring. 21:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bloody! Just a stop by. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 22:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Well... er... I'm thinking of not participating in the contest because I'm not gonna active after this week for a while again cause of family vacations... sorry. I'll try to do the collab when I can, though. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 22:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay... I'll try. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 22:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Im not too sure, if Hes gonna leave to become a Summerclan warrior, is he supposed to be on there or Summerclans page, he was just about to explore anyway? Stormstar 2015 (talk) 00:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Ill just make him explore now then, maybe some cat can find him, ill just skip everything else Stormstar 2015 (talk) 00:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC) No, i'm sorry. But I can try to find one for you... Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 17:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 18:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 18:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Check with the other admin's, I would say maybe. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 19:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) What? Leafy is a mod xDDDD Leggy is the other admin. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 19:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Eh, you can ask some users that know that I will use a fryingi pan if you do something i don't like XDDDD Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 19:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) It's true, you've never seen a frying pan battle. I would always win =D Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 19:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) x3 Nope. Against the users here xDDD Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 20:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) lol, i keep listening to parody songs of awesome movies x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 20:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. But I don't like Dragon RPs. ;-; Rainbow Flight 20:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Rainbow Flight 20:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) 8D Rainbow Flight 20:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) RE Nothing really. I wish you'd stay. Rainbow Flight 20:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you think you ever will again? You can fanfiction y'know. Rainbow Flight 20:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yep. I have one: User:Rowanflight/Rowanstar's Story. Rainbow Flight 20:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, didn't she die a few months ago in 2011? (i forgot when lol) Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 20:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ (Sorry had dinner) Rainbow Flight 20:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yup XDDD Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 21:19, July 24, 2012 (UTC) It'll be up soon x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 21:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh... Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 21:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Nuthin' much, you? Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 22:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 22:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Corn on the Cob =D Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 23:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Nice =) Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 23:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) lol, I'd love to help, but I'm also doing a billion and one things x3. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 23:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) lol x3 =) Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 23:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Whatever x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes I'm joining, of course I am x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC) lol, posted my user page x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) lol, okay. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay =D Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) derpy, i meant to put roleplay, sorry XDD *goes to fix* Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 01:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) You have to admit, it's pretty funny x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 01:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 01:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 02:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 02:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 02:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I shall, do not worry x3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 03:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty =3 Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 03:35, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay =) Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 03:38, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ermm... the page name for it? I do not think so... Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 03:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Naww, I'm fine x3 Thanks for askin' though :3 18:43, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Sowwy, not interested x3 Not a big fan of role-playing dragons... and dragon-related things... I just like doodling them :3 18:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yea it looks cool. Rainbow Flight 19:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) We can afllitiate, but I wanna stay on here only. Rainbow Flight 19:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) RE I didn't do them actually. I can't help. :[ ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 15:03, August 26, 2012 (UTC) http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BatPeddieSeddieSibuna Matt did. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 15:10, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm not a staff, I didn't ban you. I'm not an admin. Can't you catch on? ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 01:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) That's becaus epeople didn't turn on me. You left and you're commenting. Hmm.HYPOCRIT much? ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 01:16, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Seriosuly? Leave this wiki. Don't come back. We own that page now. Not you. So stop. Leave this wiki and never come back. I can do what I want here, got it choobs? You shouldn't care. So just leave. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:44, November 21, 2012 (UTC) GO. AWAY. You've done enough. Just leave. I was kin denough to let you be unblocked, so just go and never come back. Blooby. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Honestly man, IDGAF. You're a hater of me, I'm a hater of you and haters do that kind of thing. Just move on and quit being stuck on it. Go away. People here are done with your crap. Just vanish off the face of wikia. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Um...quit accusing. I did no such thing. I told them what happened and they were loyal enough to try and fix it. Grow up. Oh, and quit hating on your dad. He produced you. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:55, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Leave like the US...like go so far that you can't get internet. And I said that was a play to some users Mr. Smart Ass. I got mad, but it's over. I can;t control what I get mad at. DUH Mr. 15 years old! ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:57, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ...? ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 01:32, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :3 Look, I never sent anybody but if that's what you wanna think, then go ahead. I wanted to settle things between us, but a fight happened. SO if you ever want to settle things, then I'm always here, okay? I'll leave you alone but I wanted to settle things. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 01:45, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Sorry I had to log off last night. I can't now because wikia is being a butt to me and chat ain't loading but it will most likely load later. Happy Thanksgiving, btw~ ^.^ ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 14:56, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm available now if you're on. ^.^ ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 15:28, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Lolno that's Danisnotonfire xDD ♪♫Feath ♪♫[[Violetheart|All I want for Christmas is DANISNOTONFIRE c:]]♫ 13:22, December 5, 2012 (UTC) oh and it's a boy xDD ♪♫Feath ♪♫[[Violetheart|All I want for Christmas is DANISNOTONFIRE c:]]♫ 13:25, December 5, 2012 (UTC)